


Thursday Nights

by Capsbestgirl4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsbestgirl4/pseuds/Capsbestgirl4
Summary: Based on a prompt from Tumblr. Bucky remembers random things, which surprise Natasha.





	Thursday Nights

Natasha grabbed a bowl of popcorn and headed towards the couch. Bucky was already on the couch with the tv remote in his hand. He was flipping through the channels, looking for something to watch. She plopped down next to him and his arm automatically wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.    


"How was your day?" She asked him as she threw a piece of popcorn into her mouth.   


"The same as every week since I came back. Questions from Coulson and worried glances from Steve."   


"Steve loves you, don't be too hard on him. He just misses you."    


He looked at her with a smile, "Since when are you so in touch with feelings?"    


She rolled her eyes, "Shut up Barnes."    


He laughed then stole a few pieces of popcorn. She slapped his hand and he rolled his eyes but continued to take more.   


"Hey, it's almost seven. Doesn't that show, Scandal, come on at seven? It's Thursday and it airs every Thursday right?"    


"You remember that?"    


"Yeah, I mean you told me once."    


"Like a month ago." She raised her eyebrow at him.   


He shrugged, "I don't know, I just remember a lot of small things you tell me. Like I remember this one time you told me that you wanted me to-"   


"You promised to never bring that up again!" She said, punching his side.   


He put his hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay! I won't mention it unless you want me to do that again?"   


"I swear to god, I should never have said it."   


"No, no, I'm glad you did."   


He smirked at her then leaned down and kissed her on the lips.    


"I'm glad I did too," Natasha added once they had pulled apart.


End file.
